Adrien vs predator
by Universe15
Summary: Traduccion-"Chat Noir tiene su trabajo cortado para él, ya que un guerrero yautja tenaz, el Predator, lo está siguiendo desde los tejados. Ahora es una batalla entre uno de los mejores héroes de París y el cazador alienígena. (Dado que el Predator se ha encontrado con todos, desde Batman hasta Archie, pensé que Chat Noir era una mezcla de los dos, ¿por qué no?)".


**Nota de autor** **:** los personajes no me pertenecen y esta historia es una traduccion, le doy gracias al autor Darkmoose84 por permitirme traducir la historia y use un traductor de google.

* * *

11 de febrero de 2018, Forum des Halles, París, Francia.

Adrien contempló el enorme techo de cristal y se preguntó cómo sería estar flotando sobre él, sobre las nubes a la luz del sol, libre como un pájaro. Por supuesto, volando por el aire (o en el caso de su alter ego, Chat Noir, saltando de tejado en tejado) significaba tener que soportar la fría lluvia que caía de las oscuras nubes colosales en ese momento. Aun así, observó cómo las gotas de lluvia caían sobre el gran techo, inundándolo con las formas fluidas de los cambiantes patrones de agua.

Aun así, mientras miraba esto, no pudo evitar sentir que alguien también lo estaba observando, algún hombre invisible mirándolo desde más allá del cristal del techo.

Tenía que sacudirse este sentimiento menor de paranoia y concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Estaba en medio de otra sesión de fotos y necesitaba mantener la cabeza en línea recta, literalmente, mirando hacia arriba en el aire. Él estaba modelando para la nueva línea de la chaqueta de Gabriel; la chaqueta en sí no se veía mal, y colgaba bastante cómoda de él, por lo que no tenía demasiadas quejas al respecto. Pero tan pronto como se apagó el último flash, escuchó al fotógrafo gritar.

"Hemos terminado", dijo el fotógrafo, "creo que obtuve todas las fotos que necesitaba".

"Menos mal, gracias, amigo", suspiró aliviado Adrien, "sentí que estaba a punto de tener un nudo en el cuello".

"Sí, lo siento", respondió el fotógrafo, "¡Solo tenía que hacer la foto! De todos modos, chico como tú necesita disfrutar de tu sábado. Dejaré que tu padre sepa que la sesión terminó".

"Genial por mi", Adrien respondió, "¿Necesitas la chaqueta de vuelta?"

"Nah", respondió el fotógrafo. "Puedes quedártelo, lo necesitarás en un día como hoy".Y con eso, el fotógrafo reunió su equipo y los sacó del área de preparación en el camino de regreso a su camioneta. Esto dejó a Adrien y su corpulento guardaespaldas a solas con la multitud de personas.

"Oye", Adrien le dijo a su guardaespaldas, "¿Por qué no disfrutas tu sábado también? Ve a tomarte el día libre para variar".

El guardaespaldas emitió un gruñido similar al que se asociaría con el monstruo Frankenstein de Boris Karloff. Era un sonido que indicaba que no estaba de acuerdo con Adrien, que seguiría siendo diligente en protegerlo y como se le había asignado.

"Muy bien, mira", dijo Adrien, que todavía deseaba desesperadamente separarse de cualquier opresión, incluida la mirada vigilante y constante del guardia, "¿Qué tal si te doy un poco de l'oseille, y me dejas pasar el rato con mis amigos que están en camino hacia aquí ".El guardia pareció desconcertado por la oferta, pero Adrien insistió. Sacó algunos euros de su bolsillo "Sé que has querido jugar al nuevo Resident Evil. Probablemente puedas recogerlo aquí".

Finalmente, el guardaespaldas tomó el dinero, se los guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y prosiguió su propio camino alegremente. De hecho, le hizo gracia a Adrien ver a un gorila corpulento que subía las escaleras al FNAC más cercano como un niño que se dirige a una juguetería. Esto dejó a Adrien a sus propios pensamientos una vez más. El día de San Valentín se acercaba, y planeaba regalarle a la maravillosa Mariquita, ya sea en forma de chocolate o algún collar caro. Sabía que a Chloe le caía bien, pero no parecía ser la misma persona agradable que era cuando estaban creciendo; como que extrañaba a la vieja Chloe y se preguntaba qué podría haberla hecho actuar como un idiota para todos. ¿O ella siempre había sido así sin que él se diera cuenta?

Sus pensamientos luego se volvieron hacia Marinette. También era linda, y pensó que ella también podría estar interesada en él, pero no estaba del todo segura. Aun así, estaba decidido a elegir a quién quería como su Valentín, y ciertamente era Ladybug. Cómo presentárselo, no estaba seguro. No se sentía tan seguro de sí mismo como Adrien; de hecho, siendo su ser normal se sentía casi Chat Noir, se sentía menos tímido y más laissez faire. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar un equilibrio entre los dos y sentirse más cómodo en su propia piel y más autocontrolado en el traje de gato.

Sin embargo, otro pensamiento sobre Marinette entró en su mente. ¿Podría ser Ladybug detrás de esa máscara? Su voz, su rostro, sus ojos, incluso su cabello, parecían todos iguales, pero obviamente, Ladybug se comportaba con mucha más dignidad y confianza que con la timidez que veía en Marinette cada día.

¿Cuánto tiempo funcionarían las gafas de Clark Kent antes de que todos se dieran cuenta de que era Superman?

Adrien se sentó en los escalones y miró hacia el techo para ver la lluvia. Mientras miraba con más fuerza un punto, entre las vigas de acero que se alineaban en el cristal, podía jurar que vio el contorno de un hombre de pie sobre el edificio. Él no podía ver ninguna característica;era como si la lluvia se estuviera formando alrededor de una forma invisible. Miró hacia abajo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta donde Plagg había estado descansando después de terminar más de su porción brie.

"Oye, Plagg", dijo Adrien, señalando hacia el techo, "¿lo ves ahí arriba?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Plagg, bostezando y mirando en la dirección que Adrien señalaba, "Bueno, podría verlo si me das otra porción de brie".

"No tengo más. Lo siento".

"Entonces creo que esas son nuestras dos pérdidas", respondió Plagg antes de darse la vuelta y volver a dormir.

Adrien volvió a mirar hacia el techo, y el contorno del hombre todavía estaba allí, que apenas podía ver mientras miraba al cielo. No había ninguna idea sobre la figura, pero podía decir que la figura fantasmal estaba de hecho mirándolo directamente.

"Adrien, amigo", gritó Nico detrás de él, haciendo que él saltara. Él y Alya estaban bajando las escaleras hacia él.

"Whoa, hey", respondió Adrien, "No esperaba que estuvieras aquí tan pronto". Nino y Alya se sentaron en la escalera encima de él.

"Lo siento si te sobresaltamos", dijo Alya, "parecía que saltaste allí por un momento".

"No te preocupes", respondió Adrien, "mi cerebro estaba en otro lugar".

"Entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente?" Nino preguntó.

"Bueno, estaba pensando que todos podríamos ver una película juntos", Adrien miró a su alrededor, "¿Dónde está Marinette?"

"Se vio atrapada ayudando a sus padres con algo en la panadería", contestó Alya, "fue algo de última hora cuando un cliente tenía un cumpleaños de niño y se había olvidado de pedirlo por adelantado".

"Ah, bueno", Adrien se decepcionó un poco, pero siguió sonriendo, "Creo que somos nosotros hoy".

Los amigos continuaron subiendo las escaleras hacia la salida del centro comercial. Las sospechas de Adrien, por supuesto, eran correctas, ya que de hecho había una figura en el techo de cristal. Continuó mirando a los tres amigos mientras caminaban juntos, su visión térmica leyendo el contorno del calor de su cuerpo, mostrándolos a todos en naranja brillante y rojo. La retícula en su máscara le permitió acercarse a Adrien y centrarse en él y registrar sus patrones de discurso.

¿Podría este adolescente ser el mismo guerrero con el poder de la destrucción, el Chat Noir que habían estado estudiando desde muy por encima de la atmósfera del planeta? Era difícil para la figura invisible creer, pero tal vez su poder estaba oculto de alguna manera. Si esto fuera cierto, sería la cacería perfecta y tal vez una batalla fantástica. Si el perseguidor gana, este llamado 'Milagroso' del que hablaron sería un buen trofeo. Quizás después, perseguirían al conocido como Ladybug.

Mientras los tres amigos continuaban por la calle, la figura invisible los siguió, saltando de techo en techo a medida que , cuando doblaron la esquina y avanzaron por una calle vacía, este era el momento perfecto para que la figura hiciera su movimiento. Preparó su cañón de hombro y apuntó a Adrien usando el rayo láser en su máscara.

Abajo, los amigos continuaron sus bromas, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la criatura.

"Entonces, estaba soñando que era un zorro", explicó Alya, "y por alguna razón, Nino era una tortuga montada en mi espalda ..."

"Oye, ¿qué es eso en tu espalda, amigo?" Nino interrumpió y señaló los tres puntos rojos en la espalda de Adrien. Adrien intentó mirar por encima del hombro para verlo, pero apenas lo intentó, una ráfaga de plasma azul lo cubrió desde el techo del edificio a su , Adrien pudo actuar rápido.

"¡Bajar!" Gritó y abordó a sus amigos mientras la explosión de plasma golpeaba la calle y reventaba un agujero en el asfalto.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Nino preguntó.

"¿Podría ser otro villano akumatizado?" Alya continuó.

"No sé", respondió Adrien, "pero es mejor si nos separamos. Ustedes dos corren de esa manera, y llamaré a Chat Noir para pedir ayuda".

"Amigo, ¿tienes el número de Chat Noir y no me dijiste?" Nino preguntó.

"Larga historia…?" La respuesta de Adrien fue incómoda por decir lo menos. "De cualquier manera, ¡vamos!"

"Y llamaré a Ladybug", dijo Alya, tomando a Nino de la mano y comenzando a correr por la calle. Ella le devolvió el llamado. "Y Adrien, mantente a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Los dos también", llamó Adrien, y con eso salió otra explosión de plasma del techo, que Adrien apenas esquivó. Dobló otra esquina y tendió su anillo. Luego llamó a Plagg. Si gritó para que el kwami lo transformara o si gritó 'garras', era una segunda naturaleza para él, una rutina que sentía que necesitaba seguir para que el kwami hiciera su magia.

Y en solo cinco segundos, Adrien era ahora el infame Chat Noir. Luego dio media vuelta y usó sus garras para subir al edificio hasta donde debía haber estado esta figura, dado el ángulo de las explosiones de plasma. Mientras subía, sintió que la lluvia se acumulaba desde la ligera llovizna que había sido a un monzón vertiendo.

Al llegar a la cima vio la figura de pie en el otro extremo del techo, su contorno solo era visible debido a la lluvia que caía, aunque la figura misma parecía tener su propia forma rígida pero fluida, como si también estuviera hecha de agua.

Miró a Chat Noir una vez más e hizo este gruñido, gruñendo mientras la luz destellaba detrás de él. Y perfectamente en el momento justo con el estampido atronador que siguió, preparó su mira láser de nuevo, claramente desde donde Adrien pensó que su cabeza podría estar.

De repente, otra ráfaga de plasma vino desde su hombro opuesto, y Chat inmediatamente volteó hacia un lado, la explosión chamuscando el suelo donde se encontraba cargó contra la figura que preparó otro disparo.

"Es una genial arma de rayos ya que llegaste allí", Chat reprendió mientras corría hacia la figura, que ahora podía ver era mucho más alta de lo que había anticipado, "Qué vergüenza si fuera así, no sé, disolver en polvo. " Como Chat ahora estaba casi al alcance de la criatura, cargó un poco de energía oscura en su mano."¡Cataclismo!" gritó, y justo cuando la explosión de energía azul comenzó a disparar, saltó sobre la figura y agarró la fuente del disparo con su mano cargada. El cañón del hombro se convirtió en polvo, al igual que el resto del equipo al que estaba conectado. Al aterrizar en una posición agachada, Chat volvió a mirar a su elusivo perseguidor.

 **La primera ronda había terminado.** **Chat ganado**

Esto debe haber incluido el dispositivo de camuflaje que estaba usando la figura, ya que su forma real se hizo manifiesta. La bestia humanoide parecía tener la piel parchada amarilla y verde similar a un anfibio. Sus dedos de manos y pies (ambos mostrados a través de sus guantes y sandalias) terminaban en garras puntiagudas. Parecía llevar una máscara de plata, y de la parte posterior de su cabeza fluía lo que parecían gruesas rastas negras.

Hizo el mismo gruñido gorgoteante que cuando lo vio por primera vez. Luego decidió perder toda pretensión y quitar lentamente su máscara. Chat deseaba que la cosa lo hubiera mantenido encendida, porque debajo estaba su horrible rostro. Tenía espantosos ojos amarillos y negros, y su boca tenía cuatro mandíbulas, como las de un cangrejo. Luego dio un rugido profundo, revelando una boca más ancha más allá de las mandíbulas, llena de dientes afilados.

"Esa es una ... fea ... cara que tienes allí," Chat gimió, volviendo a adoptar una posición de combate. "Tal vez Marinette y Alya pueden darte un cambio de imagen".

La criatura luego lanzó lo que parecían dos garras largas y dentadas de otro dispositivo en su muñeca derecha.

"Está bien", resolvió el chat, "Garras versus garras". Soltó las garras de sus dedos. "Me pregunto si tendrán una oportunidad, dado lo cortos que son". No había tiempo para pensar en eso mientras la criatura corría hacia él, rugiendo todo el camino.

Este Depredador, como Chat decidió llamarlo ya que parecía haber estado cazándolo, luego lo acuchilló con sus garras. Chat esquivó e intentó arañar a la criatura, aunque parecía que apenas le había hecho nada. Había un pequeño resplandor verde neón brillante donde había dejado su huella en el monstruo, pero ni siquiera pareció detenerlo. El Predator luego respondió haciendo otro movimiento rápido de corte horizontal. Este Chat no pudo eludir;tendría que bloquearlo con sus garras.

Cogió las garras del Depredador con las suyas por un breve momento; No pasaron ni dos segundos hasta que las garras de Chat se partieron de sus dedos, lo que le hizo retroceder y caer de rodillas.

 **La segunda ronda había terminado.** **El Predator había ganado.**

Ahora, era hora de la tercera ronda.

"Bien, esa fue una mala idea", dijo Chat, levantándose, "Ahora es el momento de dejar de perder el tiempo". Él produjo su bastón, que luego extendió en un bastón. El Predator luego produjo lo que también parecía un bastón, solo para darse cuenta de que se extendía en lo que parecía una lanza. Luego lo sostuvo de la misma manera que Chat sostuvo a su personal."Creo que esta será una pelea justa al menos".

Los dos se atacaron el uno al otro, sus armas chocando. Un ataque bajo, seguido de un ataque alto. Alto, bajo, alto, alto, bajo. Los ataques perfectamente chocaron entre sí.Cuando se trataba de los brazos con pértiga, los dos combatientes estaban igualados.

Finalmente, sus armas colisionaron al lugar donde cada luchador comenzó a empujarse uno contra el otro. Chat apretó los dientes cuando el monstruo alienígena continuó empujándolo hacia adelante, como si tratara de derribarlo o clavarlo en el suelo. Pero no lo estaba teniendo, mientras avanzaba. Por un momento, los dos fueron nariz con nariz nuevo, no podía mantener este ímpetu para siempre, pero se preguntaba de quién sería la fuerza que se daría. Sabia que la suya, sin embargo, se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente.

De repente, de la nada llegó lo que parecía un gran yo-yo que golpeó al Predator en la cabeza, haciendo que se tambaleara. A la izquierda de Chat salió nada menos que Ladybug, columpiándose con un gran dispositivo rojo bajo el brazo.

"M'lady", la voz de Chat fue una mezcla de alegría y alivio, "Encantada como siempre de verte aquí".

"De la misma forma, Chat Noir", respondió Ladybug al aterrizar, "Vi que peleabas un techo y convoqué mi amuleto de la suerte. Esta vez me dio una manta térmica gigante por alguna razón, aunque creo que ya lo descubrí".

"Siempre te da las cosas más extrañas", siguió Chat, "pero si aceptas cenar conmigo alguna noche de la semana, es posible que tenga un mejor regalo para ti".

"No hay tiempo para flirtear, gatito", Ladybug puso los ojos en blanco, "Parece que ese monstruo todavía está listo para luchar". Era cierto que el Depredador se había recuperado de su dolor de cabeza y estaba dispuesto a luchar una vez más. Antes de que la criatura recuperara la compostura, Ladybug y Chat corrió a otro lado del edificio y arrojó la gran manta sobre el otro. El Predator preparó su lanza una vez más, esta vez preparándose para arrojarla, pero no pudo ver dónde arrojarla.

"No nos puedes ver ahora, ¿verdad?" Chat regañó en voz baja. Estaba casi feliz de estar tan cerca de Ladybug.

Unos pocos segundos, sin embargo, y el Predator atrapó el sitio de lo que parecían dos montículos bajo lo que podría ser el ó que estos deben ser ellos, ocultando su calor de su visión. Preparó su lanza una vez más, pero justo a tiempo, Chat extendió el bastón directamente desde la manta, golpeando a la criatura en el intestino. Continuó con suficiente fuerza como para sacar al monstruo del techo.

 **Ronda 3 había terminado.** **Ladybug y Chat Noir habían ganado.**

Los dos héroes miraron por encima del borde para ver que el monstruo aún se movía, aunque apenas. Había caído masivamente en la calle donde aterrizó. Parece que la criatura estaba inmovilizada pero aún vive, Chat ni Ladybug sabían cómo se habrían sentido si hubiera muerto por eso.

Ambos héroes bajaron al nivel del suelo para examinar a la criatura, Ladybug a través de su yo-yo mientras todavía sostenía la manta y el Chat descendía en la encuesta. Notaron que la criatura estaba estirando y presionando el dispositivo en su muñeca izquierda. Al hacer esto, inició un pitido lento y lento. El Predator los miró a los dos y comenzó a hacer esta extraña risa. Luego señaló el dispositivo en su muñeca que previamente había estado presionando.

"¡Explosión!" el Predator gruñó con su voz ronca y gutural. Entonces la criatura podía hablar al menos un poco de francés después de todo, aunque a ninguno de los héroes le gustaba lo que escuchaban.

¿Cómo iban a salir de este? El amuleto de la suerte podría arreglar los agujeros en la calle y sanar cualquier herida, pero eso no garantizaría que detendría la cuenta regresiva de la bomba. Podrian intentar huir, pero eso dejaría vulnerables a los civiles cercanos, sin mencionar que no tenían idea de cuán grande sería la explosión

De repente, brilló en la mente de Chat una ía hecho esto una vez cuando se enfrentaron a Dark Owl, donde, después de que se transformó de Adrien a Chat, pudo usar su habilidad de Cataclismo de nuevo.

Los dos héroes se miraron, una sensación nerviosa en sus tripas que nunca habían sentido.

"¿Alguna idea, gatito?" La voz de Ladybug estaba nerviosa.

"Tengo uno, M'lady", era raro que escuchara a Chat asfixiarse, "pero es arriesgado. Y si este va a ser nuestro último momento juntos. Necesito que sepas quién soy yo ... el verdadero yo "

"Chat, pensé que estábamos de acuerdo ..."

"No puedo salir sin mostrarte la verdad", continuó Chat, "pero espero no defraudarte con eso".

El pitido se hizo más rápido y el tono de los pitidos aumentó. La explosión estaba cerca.

"Aquí va," Chat cerró los ojos y, justo antes de los ojos de Ladybug, se transformó en voló del ring y se colocó sobre su hombro, pero lo primero que notó fue que Ladybug se quedó boquiabierta; pensó que iba a caer por el suelo. "Bien, M'lady, aquí estoy, Adrien Agreste. Perdón por el secreto; había cambiado durante nuestra pelea con Simonsez porque no quería que te preocupes por mí". ella no dijo nada, ojos como platillos y su boca aún abierta. "Lo sé, es posible que haya estado esperando a algún soldado o agente de policía o algún luchador campeón delgado. Pero no, soy solo un estudiante de secundaria que ocasionalmente modela. Bastante cojo, ¿eh?"

"¡No!" Ladybug soltó por fin, "¡No, en absoluto! Yo ... yo ..." No tenía idea de qué decir.

El pitido creció más rápido. El Depredador continuó con su risa gelatinosa y ronca.

"No tienes que mostrarme quién eres si todavía no te sientes cómodo", dijo Adrien, "pero ahora, tenemos una ciudad que salvar. ¡Plagg, transfórmame!" En unos momentos, Adrien se había transformado de nuevo en Chat Noir."¡Cataclismo!" gritó mientras canalizaba la energía de regreso a su puño, el truco fue capaz de funcionar, aunque estaba agotando la energía de Plagg. Con eso, se inclinó y tocó el guantelete del Predator, destruyéndolo y desarmando así la bomba. El Depredador dejó de reírse, pero inmediatamente trató de levantarse, solo para fallar.

"Ya está hecho", Chat suspiró, "Uhh, ¿ladybug?" Ella todavía lo estaba mirando antes de negar con la cabeza.

"¡Derecha!" tartamudeó, "¡ladybug Milagrosa!"Arrojó la manta térmica al aire, haciendo que se moviera en espiral con esa energía mágica familiar. Arregló los agujeros en la calle, junto con la curación de las lesiones y el equipo del Predator, al tiempo que empujaba a la criatura hasta ponerla de rodillas.

Ambos héroes observaron a la criatura, sin saber si iba a atacar de nuevo o si la habían gastado. El monstruo volvió a mirar a los dos, su fea mirada mortificadora. Se puso en pie y se cernió sobre ellos por un momento, dándoles una mirada de respeto y honor. Luego volvió a ponerse la máscara, que el hechizo le había devuelto en el nivel del suelo, y se volvió para irse. Miró a Chat por última vez, agarró su lanza ahora retraída, y la lanzó hacia él, que Chat atrapó rápidamente.

"Tómalo", gruñó la criatura antes de girar para irse, encender su dispositivo de camuflaje y desaparecer en un callejón cercano.

En ese punto, la lluvia disminuyó, y el sol comenzó a subir a través de las nubes.

Los dos miraron en silencio por un momento antes de mirarse el uno al otro. En ese mismo caso, escucharon el anillo familiar de sus Milagrosas a punto de quedarse sin poder.

"Ugh, ¿te libras?" Chat extendió su puño con nerviosismo, sin saber qué más hacer. Ladybug solo le devolvió el golpe de puño con un temblor débil, todo antes de agarrar a Chat Noir por los hombros rápidamente y empujarlo a un callejón cercano.

"No quería que nadie nos viera cuando esto sucedió", dijo Ladybug, y por supuesto, él sabía a qué se refería. Afortunadamente, nadie estuvo en la calle durante la pelea, pero uno nunca supo quién podría estar a la vuelta de la esquina. En ese momento, los dos héroes comenzaron a cambiar de nuevo a sus personajes normales, dando la confirmación visual de lo que Adrien ya sabía: que Ladybug era por supuesto Marinette.

"Bueno, aquí estoy", murmuró Marinette con una sonrisa nerviosa, "Ahora estoy preocupada de que te decepcionará".

"Ha, para nada", respondió Adrien, "Creo que ya lo sabía. Tu voz, tu pelo, tus ojos ... todos eran muy similares". Y muy hermosa, pero él no vocalizó esto.

"¿Y puedes mantener esto en secreto?"Marinette preguntó, su mirada se volvió hacia el suelo, "Hice esto para proteger a mi familia y no quería que nadie que pudiera ser agatizado fuera tras ellos".

"Por supuesto", Adrien sonrió cálidamente, "Somos un equipo, ¿no? Personalmente creo que esto es algo bueno, de esa manera, podemos conocer el estado de cada uno y con quién contactar en caso de emergencia".

"Bueno ..." Marinette se desmayó mientras lo miraba a los ojos, "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Teniendo en cuenta que casi morimos", Adrien la tomó de la mano, "¿Quieres ir a comprar un helado? Creo que necesitamos algunas comodidades ahora mismo".

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Aqui termina la historoa no la puse en crossover porque el autor original no lo puso ahi.


End file.
